Photos of You
by GillyRabbit
Summary: AU one-shot :: Ivan looks through photos of a younger Gilbert, embarrassing the albino thoroughly and then accidentally brings up some past memories...


Yet another one-shot from me.  
This was a really quick, short one-shot; I didn't want it to be long, but hopefully you guys like it.  
Inspired by: _"Imagine Person B of your OTP going through Person A's baby pictures and Person A blushing and being embarrassed and Person B thinking they are all adorable."_, with some little extra feels.

* * *

There are different types of embarrassment, and Gilbert has experienced several of them during the time he has been living with Ivan, but nothing in the past compares to the embarrassment that he was feeling at this moment. His cheeks were burning so hotly that he felt a bit dizzy, and the overwhelming feeling of being cornered with embarrassment with nowhere to escape was making him irrationally angry.

However, a certain Russian was enjoying every second of the torturous embarrassment that he was putting Gilbert through.

Ivan let out a giggle-ish laugh and lifted a small square picture up and smiled at it. In the photo, Gilbert was sitting on the floor with his younger brother at his side; both were playing with an assortment of toy cars. "You look so adorable." He mumbled and then looked over at the blushing albino next to him. Honestly, the beaming smile that Gilbert was wearing in the photo had Ivan wondering what the man's childish laugh sounded like. He bet it was equally as adorable.

"Shut up! I know, 'I'm adorable'! You've said that for the last 10 pictures!" Gilbert huffed and snatched the photo from Ivan's hand quickly.

The Russian simply took another picture -as he was used to the albino snatching them away at this point- from the massive pile of Gilbert's childhood that was spread out on the table in front of them.  
His lips instantly pulled up into a wide grin upon looking at the new photo. "You're so cute."

"Ugh, why _now?_" Gilbert groaned and leaned closer to Ivan to inspect the picture.

The Russian tilted the image toward his boyfriend and Gilbert immediately flinched away, his face changing to a darker shade of red.

The picture was of a much younger him, probably around four or five years old, naked and sitting in a bathtub surrounded by a few tiny rubber ducks. The fact that one could clearly see nearly every inch of Gilbert's bare body in the photo was embarrassing enough, but Ivan now knew that Gilbert had an obsession with ducks as a child.

"You were a chubby kid, but that just makes you cuter~" Ivan hummed and sat the picture down and hovered his hand over the pile of Gilbert's past, readying himself to pick another one out.

Gilbert buried his face in his hands and growled, which came out as more of a pathetic whine. He couldn't take much more of this embarrassment.

Ivan smiled happily as he picked another photo, but once his eyes focused on the one he picked, his smile disappeared. His eyes scanned over the photo and without looking at Gilbert, he asked quietly, "Is this your mother?"

Gilbert perked his head up quickly and looked over at the Russian, his face losing its rosy color as he leaned closer to look at the photo.  
Suddenly, the albino's face dropped and he swallowed as his pink-ish eyes looked over the old photo. There was a man and woman standing next to each other with matching blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that could look straight into your soul. In the woman's arms was an infant wrapped in a baby blue blanket with the same eyes and hair as the man and woman. Then, toward the bottom, gripping onto the woman's long white dress and beaming a bright happy smile was a small pale boy, his hair as white as snow and his eyes a light pink. He definitely stood out from the other three.

"Yeah... that's my mom, and my dad. Ludwig is there too." Gilbert mumbled as his eyes were locked on the photo.

Ivan could tell by the way Gilbert's attitude changed and the tone of his voice that the picture was bringing up memories. He stayed silent; he wasn't really sure what to say. He wasn't sure what happened to Gilbert's parents, he never talked about them before.

A few moments passed and Gilbert sighed. "Mom got sick, really sick..." he mumbled. He could still remember the day that his mother was admitted into the hospital after she collapsed in the kitchen.

Ivan smiled slightly and looked back to the happy family in the picture. "She's beautiful." He said.

Gilbert looked up at Ivan, "Yeah, she was. People always told Ludwig that he had her eyes, and that he was a spitting image of our father. Me... I didn't look like either of them..."

Ivan watched Gilbert sadly and then sat the picture down on the table before turning and moving closer to the albino. "I bet your mother thought you were very handsome."

Gilbert breathed out a weak laugh, "She told me almost every day. Still didn't stop people from staring though, but I got used to it."

Ivan took Gilbert's hand into his own and squeezed firmly. "Well I'm happy I stared." He said with a smile and nuzzled his nose into Gilbert's cheek.

The albino blushed a little and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I'm okay with you staring at me, as long as you don't think I'm weird looking."

Ivan leaned in and kissed Gilbert's light pink cheek softly before working down to his lips. He pulled back slightly after a moment, "No, I thought you were beautiful. I still do." He said and gave Gilbert an Eskimo kiss before pulling the other closer into a tight hug.

Gilbert smiled and leaned into his boyfriend heavily, letting the Russian support him.  
In the end, Gilbert was just happy that he was able to catch Ivan's eye.

* * *

So yeah, there ya go, hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
